


Let Sleeping Dogs Lie

by toxzen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abuse, Domestic Violence, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 19:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10860720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxzen/pseuds/toxzen
Summary: Levi isn't stupid; he knows the relationship he has with Turret is outside the realm of safe, but he loves Turret and who else besides Turret could ever love him? This is what Levi thinks, until Eren enters his life.





	Let Sleeping Dogs Lie

**Author's Note:**

> wow i suck at summaries welp. basically levi and turret are in an abusive relationship and then eren shows up. that's the gist of it. this fic will deal pretty heavily with abuse and turret and levi will sleep together in a not totally consensual way sometimes. just want everyone to be aware of what they're getting themselves into. i've read some fics where eren is in the abusive relationship and i wanted to flip that around.

** Levi’s POV **

 

Though my eyes are on the flickering television screen, I’m not truly seeing it. My vision is glazed over as my thoughts drift listlessly through my mind. My body feels heavy. I have been lying like this for…fuck, I don't even no how long. Despite what is probably hours of waiting, my body is still coiled in anticipation. I’m waiting; waiting for the tell-tale rattle of the keys that will announce his return.

We had a fight this morning. It had been over text, but even over text Turret’s fury could easily reach me. The argument had been over something benign, innocuous; when was it ever not? I sigh quietly. I want to let my eyes drift shut, but I don’t want to wake up to find him here. 

I do allow myself to blink deeply a few times, ridding the haze from across my vision. I train my gaze on the television screen and try to absorb the events of the show that are transpiring. 

Keys rattle.

I bolt upright and stare at the door. My eyes are wide and my heart is pounding in my chest. I suck on my bottom lip as I gaze with trepidation at the apartment door. It creaks open slowly.

Turret steps inside. He lets out a heavy sigh as the door swings shut behind him. He drops his suitcase by the door and kicks off his loafers. He looks up finally. A smile spreads over his face.

“Hey,” he says with a grin.

I swallow and nod slowly.

He walks down the entry hall, loosening his tie as he goes. 

“How was your day?” he asks. He enters the kitchenette and pours himself a glass of water.

“It was fine,” I say. I give a small shrug.

Turret downs the water. He nods and puts the glass in the sink. My eyes flicker over his figure as he approaches the couch. I edge slowly to the arm of the couch as Turret drops onto the cushion beside me. Turret glances over at me and raises an eyebrow.

“How was your day?” I ask quickly.

“Good. Exhausting.” He shrugs. He looks over at the TV. “What are you watching?”

“I don’t know,” I say. I follow his gaze to the screen. 

Turret laughs. He reaches out and ruffles my hair. I curl in on myself as his fingers rub my scalp.

“Were you just wasting another day?” he laughs.

“I guess.” I shrug.

Turret’s hand falls to the nape of my neck. My breathing slows and I suck on my bottom lip. 

“Is something the matter, Levi?” he asks. His thumb rubs slow circles against my vertebrae.

“Um.” I glance up at him. 

He raises his eyebrow.

“Are, are you still mad about this morning?” I ask.

Turret sighs loudly. He pulls his hand away from my neck and drapes both arms over the back of the couch. 

“No. Yes.” He sighs again. “I’m a bit peeved.”

“I’m sorry,” I say automatically. I apologized over text this morning repeatedly, but I had to do it in person as well. It doesn’t matter that all I’d done was forget to iron one of Turret’s suit jackets.

“Hm.” Turret drops his fingers lightly on the back of the couch. “I guess you could make it up to me.” He glances at me and grins.

I nod slowly. I lean forward and lightly press my lips against Turret’s. Turret’s hand shoots out and he grabs the back of my neck.

“Just get on with it,” he snaps as he shoves my face toward his crotch.

I gasp as I fall awkwardly into his lap. His grip loosens and I’m able to sit up. I quickly undo his belt and zipper. 

“That’s a good boy,” Turret murmurs as he rubs slowly circles against the back of my neck.

My hand slips into his pants and I slide his length out. He’s half-hard already. 

“Get on the floor,” he instructs.

I climb off the couch and kneel in front of him. He spreads his legs and I move between them. I glance up at him.

“You’re so cute, Levi,” Turret says with his laugh.

I duck my head and press my lips to the tip of his cock. I work his length with my hand as I lap diligently at the crown. I continue wetting his cock until he grows tired of this and shoves his prick into my mouth. I gag around his hard member and whine desperately. My toes curl and I close my eyes. I relax my throat as best I can.

“Fuck, that’s it. Good boy,” Turret says. He catches hold of either side of my head and fucks deep into my throat.

“You like this, don’t you?” Turret hisses as he ruts into my mouth. “You like it when I fuck your mouth.”

I groan loudly and nod as best as I can. Tears leak out of the corner of my eyes as the crown of his cock abuses the back of my throat.. Trying to remain as relaxed as possible, I let him fuck my mouth how he likes. A few minutes later, he comes deep in the back of throat. I choke and whimper. 

“Swallow it,” Turret says as he draws his wilting length out of my mouth.

I grimace, but I manage to swallow the bitter substance. Sitting back on my heels, I wipe my mouth on the back of my hand. I glance up at Turret.

“Was that…?” I ask in a hoarse voice.

“Perfect.” Turret leans forward and kisses me lightly on the lips. “You’re perfect. I’m going to shower and change. Then we can have dinner. What did you make?”

I cock my head to the side. “You said we were ordering in tonight.”

“What? No, I didn’t,” Turret says, frowning in confusion. “Are you telling me you didn’t make any dinner?” He surges to his feet and grabs the front of my shirt.

“But you said—“

Turret slams my back against the coffee table. I wince.

“Useless,” Turret hisses in my face. He releases me and straightens. “Guess I’ll have to order some fucking food then.”

“I’m sorry,” I say.

Turret shakes his head. He takes out his phone as he heads toward the bedroom. Once he is out of sight, I breath a trembling sigh and roll my shoulder slowly. I bruise easily, so that blow against the coffee table would leave some distinct coloring. It doesn’t hurt too badly; this sort of thing doesn’t anymore.

 

Turret orders Chinese food. It’s his favorite, and despite what he says, I know he said last night he wanted to order in tonight. We eat in silence on the couch. The TV purrs in the background and Turret occasionally laughs loudly at the scenes playing out. I keep my gaze on my food. I take a few bites before putting it on the coffee table and curling up on the couch.

I fall asleep eventually and wake to find Turret carrying me into the bedroom. 

“Turret?” I mumble in confusion as I rub my forehead against his shoulder.

“Just taking you to bed, love,” Turret says. He places me gently on the mattress. “I have some work to do so I’ll be in in a bit.”

I know and curl against the pillow. Turret covers me with a blanket and leaves a light kiss on my temple.

 

The next morning I wake to find Turret gone. He always leaves early for work. When I do have a shift at the convenience store—which is rare since Turret doesn’t like me working a lot since I have a weak constitution—it’s always in the afternoon. Despite this, I tend not to sleep late. My body naturally awakens about an hour after Turret leaves.

I climb slowly out of bed. My back is stiff from its collision with the coffee table. I grimace and make my way to the bathroom. A long, hot shower alleviates some of the stiffness. Afterward, I go to the kitchen and fix myself a cup of coffee. 

I’m staring down at the molten coffee grinds as the liquid drips into the mug below when I hear a loud crash and swear from beyond the apartment door. I frown. I walk to the door and pull it open. 

A slender, brown-haired guy is kneeling in the hallway. A box of books is spilled on the carpet hallway in front of him. He is muttering swears to himself as he puts the books back in the box. 

I crouch down beside him and pick up one of the books. I stare at the cover. It’s a mystery novel. I hold the novel out to him. The guy jumps in surprise and looks over at me. Luminous turquoise eyes gaze at me in surprise. His face is flushed and a dusted with a sprinkle of freckles.

“Oh, thank you,” the guy says as he takes the book from me and puts in the box. “I tripped.” He laughs. His face practically glows with the expression.

I shrug and begin to help him put away the books.

“I’m moving in today,” the guy continues. He nods down the hallway to a door that stands open. “So I guess we’re neighbors.” When he places the last book in the box, he holds out his hand to me. “I’m Eren.”

I stare down at the hand for a moment. “Levi,” I say when I finally take it.

Eren grins and shakes my hand firmly. He hoists the box into his arms and gets to his feet. 

“Thanks for the help, Levi,” he says. “Sorry I disturbed you.”

I nod and then shrug. “Nice to meet you,” I say in a low voice. I turn around and move through my doorway.

“See you around, neighbor. Thanks again.”

I glance at him over my shoulder. He’s grinning at me. I give him a small nod before closing the door behind myself. I return to the kitchen and my coffee. I pour a touch more hot water over the grinds and wait for it to finish dripping.

 

Instead of mindlessly watching television for the day, I take up a Sudoku puzzle. Turret always buys me a new book when I finish one. Every time I mumble that he doesn’t have to, but he knows I love the puzzles.

A couple hours before Turret is due to return, I set about preparing dinner. Turret texted me around lunch to tell me to fix us a meal. He added a ‘don’t forget’ with a winky face; he wouldn’t be winking if I did forget.

As I pull the lasagna out of the oven, I hear a chorus of voices by the door. A rattle of keys join the voices and the apartment door swings in. Turret enters.

“Come on in,” he says. “You can have dinner with us.”

“I don’t want to intrude,” the guy from this morning says, though he does follow Turret in.

“You’re not,” Turret assures him. “Consider it a welcome-to-the-apartment dinner.”

“Thanks,” Eren says.

As they speak, I cross the kitchen into the line of sight of the hallway. Turret looks up from toeing off his loafers and grins at me.

“Hey, babe,” he says. “This is Eren, our new neighbor.” He moves down the hall and presses a quick kiss to my lips.

“Hi,” I say. I stifle a small sigh of relief; lasagna would be able to feed all three of us.

“This is Levi,” Turret tells Eren. His hand slides into the back pocket of my jeans and he cups my ass.

“We met this morning,” Eren says. He grins at me. “Thanks again for helping me.”

“No problem,” I say with a small shrug. 

Turret leads Eren to the dinning table. I had set the table for only two, so I hurry to set a place for Eren. Turret is engaging Eren in witty banter. One of my favorite things about Turret is his quick wit. I set the lasagna on the table. Turret sets to work serving the food. He serves Eren first, then himself, and finally me.

I watch he ladles a small about of lasagna onto my plate.

“You can have more if you finish all that,” he murmurs to me.

I nod.

“So, Eren, how are you liking the neighborhood?” Turret asks.

“It’s really nice,” Eren says with a nod. “I’m especially excited about the fine arts museum. There’s an exhibit on Botticelli coming soon.”

“You like Botticelli?” I ask. I glance up at him.

“Yeah,” Eren says. He grins at me. “He’s one of my favorites. You like him too?”

I nod as I take a small bite of lasagna.

“I’ll take you to the exhibit,” Turret tells me. He gives my knee a squeeze beneath the table.

I smile and nod.

Turret directs the conversation towards sports. Eren is more than excited to engage in avid discussion of ice hockey. Luckily, Eren was a fan of our home team, the Scouts, and he and Turret found common ground there. 

I added my own two cents every once in a while when Eren asked after my favorite players. I kept my answers short and concise and soon he lay off asking me in favor of engaging with Turret, who was a more animated conversationalist.

After the meal, Turret extends Eren an invitation to play with him on the Xbox, but Eren shakes his head.

“I have to get up early for work tomorrow,” he says. “Thanks so much for dinner, Levi. It was amazing.”

“No problem,” I say with a shrug as I clear away the plates.

“Thanks for entertaining my obsession with the Scouts,” Turret says.

The pair laugh and Turret leads Eren to the door. The chat for a bit by the door. I busy myself washing the dishes in the sink. I hear the door shut and Turret’s footsteps approaching down the hallway.

“He seems nice,” Turret says as he approaches me.

I nod.

“You made a delicious meal.” Turret wraps his arms around my waist and nips the shell of my ear.

“I’m glad you liked it,” I say as I cast him a small smile.

“Mm, I did,” Turret murmurs as he rubs his crotch against my ass. “But I think I’m ready for desert.” His hand slips over the front of my jeans and he cups my crotch.

“Let me finish the dishes first,” I say.

“You can finish them later.” Turret unbuttons my jeans.

“Turret, come on. Not in the kitchen.”

“Yes, in the kitchen.”

We fuck in the kitchen. Since my fingers are wet with soap, he has me open myself up for him with them. He watches as he jerks himself off lazily. I know Turret likes me loud, so despite not finding much pleasure in finger-fucking myself, I moan loudly with each thrust. Turret urges me on with grunts of ‘yes’, ‘fuck’, and ‘good boy.’ He takes me against the kitchen counter before my hole is completely ready for his thick cock. I cry out as he shoves inside of me. His fingers lace in my hair and he pushes my face into the sink. I grip the edge of the counter as he pounds into me, moaning and whimpering as his cock rubs my prostrate. 

I cum just from taking it in the ass. Turret loves it when I cum from just getting fucked. He cums shortly after, the condom catching his hot semen. He pulls out slowly with a wet pop. 

Turret takes me to the bath and finishes the dishes. I almost fall asleep in the tub. He carries me into the bedroom, and asks for a second helping of desert. He eats me out for a solid ten minutes, reducing me to a sobbing, begging mess. When I cum again, he drops down on the bed beside me.

“I love you, Levi,” he murmurs as he wraps his arms around me.

“I love you too.”


End file.
